


Just This Once

by Phoenix0Rising



Category: The Yogscast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2091849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix0Rising/pseuds/Phoenix0Rising
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fiona steals things, and Zoey lies to herself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just This Once

A gold piece short. Zoey sighed, digging through her bag- as though it would magically just appear in front of her-

Fiona was holding out a couple coins. She was looking everywhere but Zoey’s eyes. Yes, of course. She’d nicked them from somewhere, and Zoey decided it was in her best interest not to think too hard on it. They’d exhausted all means of getting money, as most of the town had a deep hatred of humans. It was lucky enough that they’d gotten as much as they had.

Zoey stared at the coins. She hated to think that they were stolen, and loathed the thought of using them.

But they _really_ needed that part.

They’d had enough delays already. Considering how long they’d been away, who knew how well the rest of the crew was faring.

Zoey took the coins with a mumbled thanks. Just this once, she thought, just this once.

\--

Trapped in a dungeon on a faraway world, the two of them sat. The man had seemed kind and honest. He was the mayor, and it seemed that he could be trusted. He was so welcoming and had eagerly invited them over for dinner. Neither Zoey or Fiona had any clue that they were to become dinner. The last thing Zoey remembered before waking up in the cell was the gorgeous (and expensive looking) tea set being brought out.

Zoey stared up at the ceiling. “What are we gonna do, Fifi?”

Fiona reached into her jacket and pulled out a ring of keys. “Just leave, I suppose.”

The only time she could’ve stolen them was before the mayor was revealed to be an evil cannibal, Zoey realized. “Why do you have those?”

Fiona grinned. “They’re pure silver!”

“Just this once,” Zoey announced, “I am going to pretend not to know.”

At least Fiona looked a bit guilty.

\--

“Now, watch your planet die!” Zoey looked down at the planet. It wasn’t home, as the captain thought, but it was still horrible to think about. A planet was going to die because of her. They never should have come to this world, they’d known it there was a risk of the captain following. They should have ignored it, no matter how promising the lead had been. It was all her fault.

Fiona grabbed her hand as the captain pulled the switch, and the they waited. And waited. And waited. Until it became clear that nothing was happening.

The captain tore open the panel. “Impossible, I just built this, I know I put the diamond in!”

Fiona’s eyes widened, and she dug into her pockets. “You mean this gem? Looked valuable, so I took it.”

Just this once, after the captain had been defeated, Zoey thanked Fiona for taking something.

\--

They were sitting under the stars together, trying to decide where to go next. Zoey looked over at Fiona, whose gaze was focused on the stars. It was the perfect moment to tell her.

Fiona was a thief, and she’d stolen Zoey’s heart.

Just this once, Zoey didn’t say anything.

It was a horrible lie.

**Author's Note:**

> I've had these snippets stuck in my head since April. Quite short, but I thought I'd might as well post it. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
